GoodBye, My friend
by Zai Redwinters
Summary: My Mew and I are best friends, but one day something bad happens... (I wrote this a long time ago, so it might sound a little strange.)


Goodbye, My Friend (A Short Story)  
  
(NOTE: This has nothing to do with my other story, "The Poke-Human")  
  
It was the first few days of Summer Vacation and already I had one thing on my mind, Pokemon. In fact, I've battled more in the first few days of vacation, than the rest of the year!! I'm Michael, and I'm one of the world's Greatest Pokemon Trainers. In fact, I have every Pokemon, except Raikou and Suicune.  
  
"Go Mew!", I yelled as I threw my Pokeball into the arena.  
  
"Go Chansey!", Nurse Joy said as she threw her Pokeball in the arena. Lately, the Nurse Joy of our town has wanted to battle a lot more than she usually does.  
  
"Mew, use Hyper Beam!", I commanded Mew.  
  
"Meeew!", it yelled as it blast a giant beam of light from out of it's body. It hit Chansey dead-on and knocked it down with one shot!  
  
"Oh no, Chansey!", Nurse Joy said,"Are you O.K.? Alright, Michael, you win." (That was the trouble with Nurse Joy, she only has one Pokemon, Chansey.)  
  
"YEAH!", I yelled as went to pick up my Mew who was recharging itself, "Way to go, Mew!" Mew was my favorite Pokemon. I thought it was the cutest and strongest Pokemon ever. In fact, it almost was! I always took care of Mew with great care and love.  
  
"mewew mewew (coughcough, coughcough)", it said.  
  
"Mew, are you O.K.?" I asked.  
  
Later,  
  
"Michael, could I talk to for a sec?", Nurse Joy asked me.  
  
"Sure, what's wrong?", I replied.  
  
"You're Mew has seemed to have caught a cold-like virus, but it is not listed under any virus types.", Nurse Joy exclaimed.  
  
"Oh well, my Mew has probably just got a Psychic Pokemon Cold. Perhaps it's different than a normal cold.", I said.  
  
"Maybe, but try to take extra care of him.", Joy said.  
  
"O.K.", I replied.  
  
Even Later Than That,  
  
"O.K., Mew, go into your bed." I told it. I made a special bed just for Mew that looks just like one of those beds you buy for your cats.  
  
"Meeeew...", It yawned,"...mewew (coughcough)" I wondered what was wrong with Mew.  
  
The Next Morning,  
  
"Mew! Are you alright??", I said. Mew was looking weak and very pale this morning. I started to worry, so I went to see Nurse Joy.  
  
"This seems like an emergency", she said, "It has caught an unidentified flu bug."  
  
"Oh No!!", I screamed.  
  
"Quick", Joy said, "take it down to the hospital!"  
  
I raced to the hospital as fast as I could.  
  
"How may I help you?", the Secretary at the hospital asked.  
  
"My mew," I chocked out, "he is very sick."  
  
"Oh dear", she said looking at my Mew laying in my arms, " Go see Doctor Proctor on floor two."  
  
I raced up to Doctor Proctor.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not sure I can...", he said, "...Nevermind."  
  
"mew", my Mew said weakly.  
  
"Go home and come back tommorrow", Dr. Proctor ordered.  
  
Everyday after that, I went back to check on Mew.  
  
The first day, it grew weaker. The second day, it was put into Intensive Care. And for the next week, he kept growing weaker and weaker. And during this time, I did not go out to battle or catch Pokemon I just kept visiting Mew.  
  
Until One Day...,  
  
I walked up the stairs to the room where my Mew was. and I went in. I soon as I got in, Dr. Proctor said to me, "I'm sorry Michael, but I'm afraid Mew won't last much longer. The virus is also seeming to make Mew's heart start to fail. There was nothing we could do..."  
  
My heart sunk, but I went to see him anyway. As I went in, I started to sob.  
  
"Hi Mew.", I said quietly.  
  
"mew..." Mew whispered. I knew it. Mew was only going to last a few more seconds. I got real close to it and gave it a kiss on it's head.  
  
"Mew, I...", I started to say, but then I said, "Goodbye, my friend." I started to cry, but I tried to keep it in. Then, my Mew whispered one last "mew" and stopped breathing. I started to cry more than ever now. Mew was like a brother to me. I picked it up and carried it out of the hospital. I cried all the way home, carrying my Mew in my arms. When I got home, my Mom was about to ask "How is your Mew doing?", but when she saw me carrying Mew in my arms, she didn't say anything at all. In stead she head to the phone book to set up an arrangement for a funeral in the Pokemon Tower, in Lavender Town, Kanto. I set my Mew down in his bed one last time and looked at it for a long time.  
  
That Night,  
  
I was still crying when I was about to go to bed. I was going to the bathroom when I heard a voice coming from my room. I went in and found another Mew right next to my dead one.  
  
"W-who are y-y-you?", I studered.  
  
"I'm Mew's spirit.", It said in human english, "I came to tell you not to worry about me. I'm going to a far better place soon. But don't worry, I was will always live in your memory and your heart. Goodbye Michael."  
  
"Wait!", I said, "I don't want you to go."  
  
"I have to.", it said and came over to me and gave me a kiss on my head, "Goodbye." And with that, it dissappeared. I then noticed a shiny necklace laying next to my Mew's body. It had a picture of me and Mew in it. On the back, it said, "To,Michael, Love,Mew"  
  
The Next Morning,  
  
I went to Lavender Town and buried my Mew in the Pokemon Tower. I wore the necklace Mew had left me. As I left Lavender Town, I saw my Mew's spirit fly away from the Tower and into the sky. I knew that my Mew's body was still in the Tower, but I also knew that Mew himself, was going to heaven. And even though Mew is not physically here now, he will always live forever in my heart and my memory.  
  
The End  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dedicated to my Grandmother, Franscis, who died June 13th, 2001. 


End file.
